Yamada Takumi
Appearence Yamada (Rice fields in Japanese) Takumi (Skilful in Japanese) is a tall well built young man, he wears chef clothes all the time. He has black hair with a purple streak and always wears a chef hat with black shoes. He also carries a bag around on him a lot that normally contains cooking utensils. Personality He can be angry at times only because he is so passionate about cooking. But also cares about ensuring his crew members are always full and never hungry. When he is in a fight he does his best to ensure he takes down as many enemies as possible to protect his friends. He also hints that he has a crush on Cho by doing everything she asks him instantly he also does this for Amethyst but not anybody else. He also allows the captain to help with cooking and listens to her tales from her past as a child. Relationships Crew He gets on well with the crew and cooks them whatever they ask. He hints he has a crush on Cho but she seems oblivious to his feelings. He also gets along incredibly well with the captain which normally ends up with people assuming they are a couple. Marines He doesnt get along well with marines as he has gotten into fights them at his grandmothers restaurant. He also blames them for the reason his parents left him. Pirates He gets along with other pirates sometimes only not when they show disrespect to either Cho or his captain. Regular people He gets along okay with them and also joins in any cooking competitions if the prize is good with them to impress them and show them how great pirate cooks are. He also tries his best to convince them not all pirates are evil. History Takumi was born on Densuke island but never got to know his parents as they ditched him on his grandmother and went off to be marines, since then he has grown to hate the marines and his parents claiming if he ever sees them he will beat them. As he grew up he learned about cooking and enjoyed helping his grandmother to cook. He asked an elder in his town to teach him kickboxing and used that to beat anyone who disrespected his grandmother and her cooking. Due to this his grandmother kicked him out the restaurant and after that he met Amethyst and became a pirate cook in order to continue aiming towards his dream. Abilities He has mastered Kickboxing and has a unique ability to be able to taste everything that is in a dish after just one taste. Fighting style Kickboxing He has mastered all punching, kicking techniques and knee and elbow strikes. He has also mastered the defense techniques quite well. His most powerful techniques are cross counter punching. roundhouse kick, side knee snap strike and slipping defense. Physical Attributes Strength He has the quite incredible strength for someone his age and is also considered to have a brick wall for his abs due to his 500 a day sit ups. He can also beat a sea king in a few hits and when angry can easily rip a tree out of the ground if angry enough. Although he admires Amethyst for being able to fight brown bears although he has the skills he refuses saying he doesn't want to get killed by a bear. Speed He has quite good speed and is able to outrun most average fighters but he only speeds up when he is near a food market. He can dodge a lot of punches and kicks and also spars with Cho sometimes to improve his dodging ability. Agility His agility is not the best as he loses focus easily in a fight sometimes if it near the time he normally cooks for the crew which is his biggest weakness. Endurance He has good endurance and uses this to his advantage in fights due to his weakness and tends to take over from Amethyst when she stop being on watch for two nights. He can stay awake for three nights before needing a whole day to recover from lack of sleep. Senses and Instinct He is good at being able to sense when marines are nearby due to his hatred for them and also has very good cooking instinct and is able to tell which berries are poisonous and which are not just by looking at them. This comes in handy when the crew stop at an island to collect food. Category:Male Category:Pirate Category:Cook Category:Saistudent